Synthetic fiber has been prepared for commercial use for more than thirty years. Because consumer's taste changes rapidly and toward higher quality, producers of man-made fiber, have researched ways to provide a fabric with a natural appearance and which feels better than the natural fiber. For example, the popular peach-skin-like and suede-like fabrics have been produced with I dpf polyester fiber. The fabric made of 100% micro-fiber material will have excessive softness and inadequate anti-drape and fullness. Sometimes high twisted fiber may be added or the fabric constituent may be changed to overcome the excessive softness problem; but this increases the cost and reduce the fullness of the fabric. The objective of the invention is to solve the aforementioned problem by studying the different shrinkage production process of micro-fiber texture yarn. The invention places emphasis on the false-twist process and uses micro-fiber yarn as a low shrinkage yarn. Yarn with boil-off shrinkage less then 10% will be combined with a high shrinkage yarn, having boil-off shrinkage over 15%. These two yarns then be intermingled together during the texturing process.
After a weaving, dyeing and finishing process, heating the different shrinkage filaments causes production of the fabric with anti-drape and desired feel characteristic. It is different from that common use of high shrinkage yarn and low shrinkage yarn which are combined within a twister or air texturing process. The traditional process not only increases the cost, but also produces a product having inferior feel.